A Panther and a Phoenix
by Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit
Summary: Kai and Rayne hate, no, despise eachother, but what happens when the two are forced to work together in order to escape from the scientists alive...?


Kit: Ok, here's my new story. Hope ya like it!  
  
Rayne: Yep, me and Kai get to be halflings in this one.  
  
Kai: Yeah. Rayne got to be a useless cat.  
  
Rayne: Hey, wach it buddy! Don't diss the cat!  
  
Kai: And, if I do?  
  
Rayne: You'll find your scarf in the laundry basket tomorrow, except it'll be hot pink. [smiles evilly]  
  
Kai: NOOOO!  
  
Kit: Ok, disclaimer!  
  
Kai & Rayne: Kit doesn't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.   
  
Kit: Ok, now on with the story!

* * *

Ch. 1 The meeting   
  
Sitting in a cage was a rather tall teenager, with slate-blue hair and fiery crimson eyes. He wore a black tank-top, black cargo pants, and black tennis shoes. The only thing noticable about him was the pair of huge red and gold wings that were folded carefully behind him," This really sucks." he murmured to himself, but a commotion caught his attention.  
  
Outside his cage, five scientists were having a knock-down-drag-out fight with a young woman that looked to be about a year or so younger than the winged boy, whose name was Kai. The girl wore a black tube top, black hip-hugger flare jeans, and black high-heeled sandals. Her eyes were an amber-gold and glimmered with a fierce anger. Her raven hair flew to her ankles and was incased in a black hair-wrap. The girl was also different. Two black cat ears protruded from her ebony hair, and a long black tail flailed wildly behind her," Let me go! PUT ME DOWN IF YOU CHERISH YOUR MISERABLE LITTLE LIVES!" she screeched as her claw-like fingernails made their appearance.  
  
The scientists laughed as one of them opened a cage, before tossing her roughly into it. She growled back at them, clutching her tail, which was what she'd landed on. The scientists chuckled as they left the room, and with a feral growl, the young girl sat back against the bars of her cage, her eyes swimming with a mixture of pain and anger.  
  
"That was quite a show you put on. You've got spunk." Kai said to the girl, who either ignored him, or just couldn't hear. She was busy looking at her tail and checking on the damage," What, cat-girl. Cat got your tongue?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
The girl, Rayne, glared at him before going back to what she had been doing before. Kai opened his mouth to say something again, but a withering glare from the new girl told him that he should let her blow off a little steam.  
  
Kai looked at her, before nodding to himself," What's your name, anyway. Mine's Kai." he said to her, hoping to strike up a conversation to keep them both occupied.  
  
The girl looked at him, as if sizing him up," If it'll get you to shut up...My name's Rayne." she answered coldly.  
  
Kai blinked in surprise. Boy, this girl sure had a fiery attitude. She was almost as stubborn as he was. Apparently, Kai had lost track of his actions, because he was still staring at her, and evidently, she took notice of it VERY quickly," What r'you lookin' at, bird boy?" she asked, a hint of annoyance playing on her tone.  
  
Kai blinked as he was drawn out of his musing before he threw a death glare in her direction. It didn't seem to phase her, because she stared him right in the face for a few minutes before her eyes darted back to her tail," What're you spposed to be? A cat?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Rayne looked up at him, her eyes narrowed in annoyance," Oh, WHATEVER gave it away?! The ears, or the tail?" she asked sarcastically. Kai glared at her and gave a low growl, to which she smirked," What, did I hurt Pretty Birdie's feelings?" she cooed in a sweet voice that was as sweet as poisoned honey.  
  
Kai's glare intensified," Watch what you say, cat." he threatened.  
  
Rayne smirked, forgetting her tail momentarily," What? Did I push the wrong button?" she asked again.  
  
Kai added a mild growl to his glare, which didn't seem to affect the cat-girl. She just smirked and stretched in her cage. She leaned against the back bars of her cage and closed her eyes calmly. Suddenly, Kai got an evil little idea. He silently pushed himself to the side of his cage that was closest to hers, and with a wince, he plucked a feather from one of his wings.  
  
Moving it around in his hands, he held it in the direction that the sharp tip would be pointing at Rayne. As carefully as he could, he reached through the bars of his cage. His hand finally reached through the bars of her cage, and luckily for him, she didn't notice. He stopped inches from her arm and pulled back slightly, and with a smirk he jabbed the sharp tip of the feather into her arm, making a red mark.  
  
Rayne awoke with a hiss and a feral yowl. She clutched her arm defensively as she turned to glare at him," What was that for?!" she growled  
  
Kai smirked as he swiftly pulled his hand and feather back," I told you to watch what you say." he pointed out with a snicker.  
  
Rayne glared at him haughtily, and a thought crossed her mind, 'I'll get you for that, Bird Boy.'

* * *

Kai: That was fun. I finally got to torture her.  
  
Rayne: How could you let him poke me! It left a scar!  
  
Kai: Oh, it did?...Oh, well!  
  
Rayne: [growls] I'll get you for this, Kai.  
  
Kai: What'cha gonna do? Scratch me? [bursts out laughing]  
  
Rayne: [hands Kit the back of her shirt] Here, hold me back. [starts running at Kai] LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!  
  
Kit: Ok. [lets go of her shirt]  
  
Rayne & Kai: [sweatdrop] You're not getting the concept...Anyway, please review! 


End file.
